


Ten Years.

by write_the_impossible



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, I'm just now realizing that I didn't put JR in my story and I feel so bad!!, M/M, everyone not mentioned in the relationship tags are actual children here, i'm a sucker for writing children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/pseuds/write_the_impossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namjoon and Yoongi celebrate their tenth anniversary with their children and reminisce with their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a chansoo story but I re-wrote most of it and I love it personally. I hope you guys enjoy and hopefully you leave this story with a mouth full of cavities.

Yoongi inhales a deep lungful of salty ocean air and smiles as he watches the waves crashing on the shore. The waves are crashing not far from where he stand and he closes his eyes and just listens. He hears a loud yawn behind and smiles just before a pair of strong arms wraps around his waist. He leans into his husbands embrace and feels him kiss the top of his head with a lazy smile.

“Why are you up so early on our anniversary? We’re supposed to sleep in on days like these.” Namjoon says into the crook of his neck. Yoongi laughs and shakes his head.

“You're up early too, you know?” Yoongi tells him turning around in his embrace to give him a real kiss. Pretty soon the footsteps of their children can be heard pitter-pattering through the house. Yoongi knows that their three children are on their way to them. Yoongi turns just as Jeongguk collides with Namjoon’s leg and Namjoon reaches down to steady him before he falls. Yoongi leans to pick up their oldest, Jimin, and smiles when Taehyung clasps onto Namjoon's pant leg for dear life. Namjoon picks up both of his toddlers and smiles at Yoongi. It’s been ten years since the day they said “I Do.” Ten years of arguing and make-up sex. Ten years of late night conversations about stress from their jobs and their daily lives. Only six of those years though have included sleeping with at least one toddler between them.

They first adopted Jimin after four years of fretting about adoption. They'd worried that they wouldn't be good parents or maybe their home wasn't suitable for a kid. After much deliberation they finally decided that they were ready to take that step. They'd been so happy with Jimin but they could tell that he'd get lonely so they got a surrogate. She was supposed to only have one child but one became two and Jeongguk and Taehyung were born. Of course Yoongi and Namjoon weren't complaining, even though the twins were a handful. It was moments like this that made them realize just how deep in love they were with the children.

“Papa, what are we eating for breakfast?” Jimin mumbles into Yoongi's shirt rubbing his face around in it with a yawn.

“What do you want to eat today baby?” Jimin looks up at the sky in thought. He tries with all the concentration his six year old body can handle to think about exactly what he wants to eat. Yoongi already knows what he's going to say but he decides to humor him anyway.

“Pancakes.” The three toddlers exclaim at the same time. If Yoongi didn’t know any better, he’d have sworn that the three were triplets. Yoongi laughs at the toddlers' predictability and kisses Jimin’s forehead. Namjoon does the same with Jeongguk and Taehyung as they turn to go back inside. They walk the children to the little island in their kitchen and sit them all down on the stools in front of it. This has been a tradition since they first got the house. They sit the three children right in front of the island in front of the stove and cook together while trying not to make too much of a mess doing so. (That last part is more for Namjoon than the kids though.)

Yoongi gets out the necessary ingredients for their too sugary pancakes. Namjoon makes the kids laugh with whatever silly face he's showing them as. He sets the ingredients down and reaches up to pat down a stray strand of hair on the top of Namjoons’ head. Namjoon smiles down at him with that crooked smile and Yoongi can’t resist leaning up for a kiss. A small snore behind them makes them break the kiss and turn to see which child has fallen back into dream land.

“Daddy, Jeonggukkie’s falling asleep at the table.” Taehyung says his voice as loud and cheery as it usually is. Namjoon goes over and kisses Jeongguk’s head and ruffles his hair gently.

“Hey buddy, you have to wake up or else Taehyunggie and Jiminnie are going to eat all the chocolate chip pancakes without you.” Namjoon tells Jeongguk. The toddler perks up with the cutest pout on his face at the prospect of loosing food.

“I’m awake, Daddy.” Jeongguk mumbles trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He wipes at his eyes with his tiny fists and Yoongi smiles as he pours all the ingredients in a bowl. He gets out a whisk and is about to mix the contents of the bowl together when he hears his children and husband's matching whines.

“Fine, you guys can stir it.” Yoongi sighs still smiling. He pushes the bowl over to the children and Namjoon and hands the three children small spoons to use. If this had been three years ago when Yoongi was still clueless he would have freaked out about how little mix actually stayed inside the bowl. Instead he just sighs as Namjoon smiles at him bashfully because he was already prepared for this. He always is. “Luckily, I have a backup.” Yoongi brings out his extra bowl of pancake mix and starts cooking. From then on the sound of sleepy children being tickled into fits of laughter fills the halls and burrows into Yoongi's heart.

When the food is finally ready they all sit at their small table with the two toddlers taking their daddies’ laps while Jimin sits between them all. They spend the rest of the morning lazing around in the living room just watching TV and listening to the waves crash against the shore. They take a few catnaps here and there all burrowed together nice and cozy on the couch. They would have been content staying that way if Hoseok and Seokjin hadn’t dropped by unannounced and ruined their peace.

“This is Namjoon and my anniversary so we should be able to spend it doing nothing and yet here you guys are not letting us do that.” Yoongi complains at the two but his complaints fall on deaf ears.

“Nice to see you too Yoongi hyung.” Hoseok says as he and Seokjin set down their their children. Their five year old, Jackson, and their four year old, Yugyeom, spend no time joining the pile of bodies currently on the couch. Try as he might, even Yoongi can’t be upset when the two wiggle their way into his and Namjoon’s laps offering big hugs and wet kisses. Yoongi smiles down at the five year old with a kiss to his forehead.

“You know I love you right Jackson?” Yoongi asks. Jackson, who's busy playing with Yoongi's necklace, nods and smiles up at him with a front tooth missing. “I just didn't want to see your Daddy and Dad today.” Yoongi tells him.

“You couldn't have seen them without seeing us Yoongi.” Seokjin says pulling Jackson out of Yoongi's arms and setting him on his hip. “Besides, we didn't have to come wish you a happy anniversary or bring you your present.” Seokjin tells him with a brow raised in challenge.

“Alright, you had me at present. What is it? And I swear if you say it's you and Hoseok I will keep Jackson and Yugyeom here and kick you two out.” Yoongi threatens.

“That's kidnapping.” Hoseok points out without looking up from Yugyeom and Taehyung's impromptu game of patty cake. They're doing it wrong and not saying the right words but Hoseok has to keep himself from pulling out his phone and recording the adorable sight.

“They love us more than you anyway. Right, Jackson?” Jackson takes in a deep breath but Yoongi shakes his head. “Don't answer that.” Yoongi tells the boy with a ruffle of his already messy hair.

“We do have your present but you have to wait to get it until everyone else gets here.” Seokjin tells him setting a squirming Jackson on the ground to go run and play. Jackson runs up to their glass door and stares in wonder out at the ocean beckoning the others to join him. Yoongi figures the sight of five children smooshing their faces against the glass is probably a hilarious sight. Through the face smooshing though, he gets the general idea of where the kids want to go.

“I'm not sure why, but I feel like the kids wanna go play on the beach.” Namjoon says to which all the children run up to him shouting out their approval. Seokjin, Hoseok, and Yoongi laugh as the kids knock Namjoon onto the couch and climb all over him as he whines at them. Yoongi starts to take pity on the poor soul so he says the only words that can save him.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go to the beach.”

~~~~~

One great thing about living on the beach is that it seems like their children have the ocean running through their veins. Jeongguk is the best swimmer of the three but they’re all great swimmers for their young age. Though they can’t swim farther than where their daddies’ feet touch the ground, they still try to venture out often. Today though, since there are other children who aren’t strong swimmers like them, they have to stay close to the beach. Usually Jeongguk would whine about it but, since he and Yugyeom are busy playing with the wet sand at the shore, he isn’t too bothered by it. Jimin, Taehyung and Jackson are splashing at each other and giggling at nothing in particular. Soon enough, Mark and Jaebum bring little Youngjae and Kunpimook over to join them.

“Hey guys!” Mark says setting Youngjae down on the wet sand. The little boy seems like he's about to start crying until Jackson comes over and starts playing with him.

“They're gonna be thick as thieves when they get older you know?” Yoongi tells Jaebum who sighs in content.

“I know, but that's a good thing. How are you and Namjoon doing today?” Jaebum asks. Yoongi looks out at his husband who's now gently tossing the kids in the shallow end of the pool while they laugh and shriek and he smiles. He marvels at the fact that he even got the timid Youngjae to join their game.

“We're good. It's weird though you know?” Yoongi asks crossing his arms over his chest.

“I know exactly what you mean.” Yoongi follows Jaebums line of sight to see Mark and Kunpimook building a sand castle not far from where they stand. Yoongi imagines that he looks at Namjoon the same way that Jaebum is looking at Mark; like he holds the world in his palm. Yoongi's staring out at the horizon when he feels a wet Namjoon slump against his back.

“Gross, you're all wet. Get off me!” Yoongi says trying to shrug the man off of his back.

“Save me from their energy.” Namjoon says and, as if on cue, the children run up and surround their legs.

“Come on uncle Joon, you can't just stop playing with us now.” Jackson says pulling at his wet pant leg. Namjoon groans softly and Yoongi tries (and fails) to not laugh.

“Guys, I'm exhausted can I have a time out?” Namjoon pleads to the children who look like disappointed parents.

“I don't think you're getting a time out.” Yoongi tells him.

“Actually, he is because we have a surprise for you guys and they need a bath.” Jaebum says looking at Kunpimook and Youngjae in particular.

“Five more minutes, please Daddy?” Youngjae begs putting on his best pout.

“Fine, I guess.” Jaebum says giving in way too easily. Five more minutes soon turns to thirty more minutes and the kids don't tire themselves out until just before the sun sets.

The children track mud through the house and Yoongi has never been so glad that they have hardwood floors. Yoongi takes Jeongguk, Jimin, Taehyung and Namjoon into the bathroom and orders them to get in the bath.

“You too, Namjoon.” Yoongi tells him as the water runs into the bath.

“Papa, do we have to take a bath?” Jimin asks him with a whine in his voice.

“Yeah, do we have to?” Namjoon copies sounding just as pitiful as Jimin does. Yoongi laughs and ruffles Jimin's hair making some of the sand fall to the floor.

“You’re covered in sand, of course you have to take a bath.” Yoongi says before turning to glare at Namjoon. “And I'm not even going to argue with you but just know that you won't get your special present if you don't clean yourself up and help the kids. Now you guys all need to get cleaned up. I'll be back soon.” Yoongi tells them turning to leave the room. They all nod sadly and he can’t help the laugh that escapes at their sullen faces before he leaves the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. He goes t Join Hoseok and Seokjin in the living room.

“Ten years man.” Hoseok says with wonderment lacing his tone.

“Ten years. Time flew by so fast.” Yoongi says thoughtfully. The last decade has been the best time of his entire life but it doesn't feel like it's been that long.

“Yep. Fifteen years ago, I never thought that you’d ever even give someone the time of day let alone date them.” Hoseok tells him in a matter of fact tone. Seokjin smacks his arm lightly with a disapproving glare.

“That’s not nice Hoseok.” Seokjin tells him reproachfully. Hoseok looks at him apologetically and Yoongi smiles.

“As much as I hate to admit it, he’s kind of right. I was never one to stay in a relationship for longer than a few months if I could even let my guard down enough to get in a relationship in the first place.” Yoongi explains.

“Other than Namjoon, your longest relationship lasted maybe three weeks.” Mark slaps his thigh as he sits across from him beside Jaebum who smiles at him as he grabs his hand.

“And the only reason that relationship lasted so long was because he went out of town for two of those weeks.” Jaebum supplies. Yoongi glares while the others laugh and he shakes his head as the memories flood back in as clear as day.

“I can’t believe you guys have been married for so long. I met Namjoon at your wedding actually.” Yoongi says just as a now dry and considerably less sandy Namjoon comes into the room to join them. “Where are the kids?” Yoongi asks as he arranges himself to sit in Namjoon's lap.

“Still playing in the tub. Don't worry, the water barely covers their little legs.” Namjoon tells him kissing the underside of his jaw.

“If I remember right, you hated Namjoon when you first saw him.” Mark says looking on at the two fondly.

“I didn't hate him, I just didn't like him. He was just loud and clumsy and a little annoying.” Yoongi says while Namjoon's arms tighten around his waist a little in warning.

“And I thought you were stuffy and boring and way too serious. But then you laughed at me for spilling my drink all over myself. That's when I found that I loved your smile so I spent the whole night trying to keep you laughing.” Namjoon says kissing Yoongi's shoulder and intertwining their fingers.

“And I didn't want to laugh but I liked your sense of humor for some odd reason. I blame the alcohol.” Yoongi says leaning back in Namjoon's embrace.

“Hey!” Yoongi laughs at Namjoon's pout but motions for him to continue. “But the only thing I wanted to do that entire night was ask you out on a date.” Namjoon says with a contented sigh.

“But you didn’t ask him out so you both forced me to play match maker for the rest of the night.” Hoseok says as if he had any qualms about it. They all laugh and Namjoon tosses a pillow at Hoseoks’ head.

“And if it hadn’t been for them dragging you along to their first date, you wouldn’t have met me.” Seokjin tells Hoseok before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Gross. This isn’t even your anniversary.” Namjoon tells them. Before the story can be finished, they all hear Yugyeom yell “Daddy we're ready to get out now. I promise we're clean.” from the other bathroom.

“I’m gonna go get the kids, I’ll be right back.” Hoseok tells Seokjin with a chaste kiss as he stands to retrieve their children.

“I think it's time for our kids to get out of the tub too. Let's just hope that they're actually clean unlike last time.” Yoongi says remembering the last time when the boys had managed to get dirtier in the tub than when they'd first gotten into it somehow. He walks into the bathroom and sees his little boys trying not to slip on the sand water mixture as they try to climb out of the tub and he smiles fondly.

“Papa I can’t get out.” Jeongguk pouts up at him. Yoongi pulls him out of the tub and kisses his nose before setting him down on the floor. The bottom of the tub is covered in at least an inch of sand and Yoongi knows he’s probably gonna have a hard time cleaning the tub out but that will have to wait. Right now he has three little boys in desperate need of a towel. He hands Taehyung his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles towel. Then he hands Jimin his Madagascar towel. Then he hands Jeongguk his Cars towel and he watches as the try to dry themselves with their too big towels. He kisses their foreheads one by one and securely wraps their towels around them.

“Guys, go get dressed for dinner ok? Jimin, try to help your little brothers put their clothes on right this time please?” Yoongi says looking at Jimin’s mischievous smirk.

“No promises Papa.” Jimin says like the sassy little six year old he is. Yoongi bends down to his level and tries not to smile but, when Jimin flashes his own big grin, he can’t help himself.

“How about this, if you put their clothes on the right way, you can all have a little bit of extra desert.” Jimin looks nothing more than determined as he leads the two younger children to their shared bedroom.

~~~~~

“Alright, I'd like to make a toast.” Seokjin says clinking his glass lightly with his fork. “I'd like to make a toast to one of the most beautiful families I've ever known. I hope that you guys grow old and fat together.” Seokjin says causing the table to erupt in laughter.

“I'll drink to that.” Yoongi says taking a sip of his wine. This dinner was apparently the first part of their present from the others. Seokjin had been slaving over the stove the entire night before trying to make the perfect meal. Yoongi and Namjoon can't thank him enough.

“Also, we have a little surprise for you guys.” Jaebum says pulling a crisp envelope out of his pocket. He hands it to Yoongi and, when Yoongi opens it, there are tears in his eyes.

“You guys can't be serious.” Yoongi says as Namjoon leans over to see what has his husband so emotional.

“We are serious. You guys never got to have your honeymoon because something always came up, so we all chipped in a little and bought all the necessary tickets. You guys are going to California for a two week stay at the Disney Californian Hotel and Spa with all access passes to Disneyland.” Mark says with a wide smile.

“Guys this is insane, we can't take this!” Yoongi tells them shaking his head at them.

“Yes, we can!” Jeongguk exclaims from behind them. Yoongi laughs despite himself and turns to pull the toddler into his lap.

“No, we can't. Thank you guys, but this is a bit much.” Yoongi says but Jaebum just shakes his head.

“After everything you guys have done for us, this is the least we could do for you. Besides, you need a vacation and we aren't taking no for an answer. The plane leaves in three days and you will all be on it even if we have to drag you guys on their by your pinkies.” Jaebum tells them with an eyebrow raised at Yoongi to show just how serious he is.

“You guys deserve this, ok? And the boys even get to go with you so it's a family thing too. This is just our way of congratulating you guys on not killing each other and spoiling your kids also.” Seokjin says smiling at them. Yoongi wipes the tears that have started falling stubbornly and sighs in resignation.

“Alright guys, I guess we're going to Disneyland.” Yoongi says to the kids who all shout happily.

~~~~~~~~

After dinner, Mark and Jaebum offer to take more like steal the kids and leave the two alone for the night to have fun. Yoongi is glad because the noises he’s been making from beneath Namjoon couldn’t be stifled if he tried. Namjoon looks so beautiful to Yoongi with kiss swollen lips and sweat forming on his brow. His arms are flexing as he holds himself up and his eyes are concentrated on Yoongis' face. Yoongi can imagine that he looks a sweaty mess but Namjoon always thinks he's beautiful. Yoongi can feel the slow tempo of Namjoon’s thrust building up his own release at a fast pace and he groans clawing at Namjoon's back. Namjoon knows, he always knows, and smiles down at him with a nod of his head to signal that he's close too. He presses a deep kiss to Yoongis’ mouth and smiles against it as they reach their climaxes at the same time. As they settle down beside each other trying to calm their erratic breaths, Yoongi realizes that he's missed this. He voices the thought to Namjoon who wraps his arms around his waist and settles his chin on Yoongis' shoulder.

“I miss it too. I love the sounds you make, but that’s the small price we pay for having kids. quiet sex or no sex at all.” Namjoon says kissing his temple. Yoongi hums and can’t help but ask what’s been on his mind all day.

“Did you ever think that we’d be married with kids when we first met?” Yoongi asks turning around in Namjoon’s embrace to look up at him. There’s a soft breeze blowing through their balcony door (that Namjoon never shuts) and the waves are still crashing the way they always do. Yoongi loves the familiarity and the sense of calm that comes with the waves. The sound is almost as comforting as Namjoon himself.

“I knew I wanted to be with you for a long time.” Namjoon says deep voice booming in the still room. Yoongi smiles and kisses his collarbone closing his eyes, content.

“Me too.” Yoongi drifts off to sleep just thinking. Thinking about just how crazy his family is and just how much he’d do to protect them. Thinking about how in love he is with the clumsy idiot currently wrapped around him. Thinking about how he wouldn't trade anything in his life for the world. He falls asleep to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore and Namjoon’s not-so-soft snores with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop writing so much fluff, this can't be good for my health. Hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to leave comments and kudos. Have a great day lovelies!! <3


End file.
